Successful genetic therapies depend on successful gene delivery mechanisms into selected cells of interest. Currently, viral systems, such as those utilizing lentiviral vectors, are the most common way to achieve long-lasting genetic therapies. These genetic therapies rely on the ongoing cellular expression of proteins with therapeutic value. While such viral systems can effectively deliver genes for genetic therapies, they are non-selective, expensive and not widely available. Moreover, continued therapeutic protein expression can decrease over time due to cellular events that occur over time.
Electroporation has also been developed as a mechanism to deliver genes into cells for genetic therapies. Electroporation, however, relies on the mechanical disruption and permeabilization of cellular membranes, thus compromising the viability of cells, rendering them less than ideal for therapeutic use. Further, like virus-based methods, electroporation does not selectively deliver genes to specific cell types out of a heterogeneous pool, so it must be preceded by a cell selection and purification process.